


until our fates intertwine again

by PeculiarHeadphones



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad Nostalgia, i guess??, ryans bi and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarHeadphones/pseuds/PeculiarHeadphones
Summary: ryan lets his mind run amok





	until our fates intertwine again

They can blame it on stress, on the anesthesia, on being just plain out delusional, Ryan doesn’t care. He knows the truth. He had his suspicions at first, little tiny ideas that were nagging the back of his mind. He ignored it at first, thinking that it was just his mind trying to connect everything from his normal life to, well, whatever the hell this is.

 

Ryan  _ knows  _ that Ben is Akmazian, even if it isn’t  _ his  _ Akmazian.

 

Everything else in this universe seemed like a dream come true. But even with his parents happy and together and his dad alive and well, that didn’t change the fact that at the end of the day, he knew that this wouldn’t last, it couldn’t. To be honest? Ryan wasn’t sure he wanted it to.

 

With this new universe came a certain sense of uncertainty, an uneasy feeling. He wanted to throw a fit, because at the end of the day, he had to admit: he missed the old universe like hell.

 

More specifically, he missed the chaos, the stress, the absolute anxiety of it all. Because with that, he was able to achieve those quiet, tender moments with Akmazian. Just the two of them, sitting in silence, with Akmazian running his hands through Ryan’s hair, or tracing patterns in Ryan’s skin, or on rare occasions, just the two of them holding each other in a warm embrace, clutching on to each other as if they would disappear if they let go. 

 

Ryan’s starting to wish he had never let go.

 

But learning Maddox’s name, that puzzle piece clicking in his mind, for once something in this place made sense, even if it didn’t last.

 

When Ryan starts getting really lonely, when the pain of the fact that he’s out of his place hits the hardest, or when he’s just plain bored, he wonders how similar Ben is to the Akmazian he knows. Would Ben smell the same? Do his hands have the same callouses? Are his lips slightly chapped like Akmazian’s? Would his whispered voice send a shiver down his spine even without the fake accent?

 

It’s overwhelming, remembering a universe nobody else has ever even dreamed of, but Ryan knows in the back of his mind that this won’t last. Good things never do. 

 

Ryan wonders how long it will take to get back, if Akmazian’s waiting for him, or if no time has passed at all.

 

So he’ll remain patient, until their fates intertwine again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOFTA i donated a whole $5 to this season and justin rly decides to use it to crush my soul huh.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS comments are appreciated, and if u do Real Actual Jane Johns will knock you out. what a deal.
> 
>  
> 
> heres the spotify playlist i made for this dealio: https://open.spotify.com/user/pervertedheadphones/playlist/7wG4hWXtkc4HttkLdO7Z5F?si=KuOUBDnwQEWcLayf5barJA
> 
> wanna scream at me about this fucking season? are you in emotional pain after 3x5? my tumblr is peculiar-headphones, send me some hate mail or somethin


End file.
